Un amor a prueba de todo
by AlohaLadiesGentleman
Summary: Amu es abandonada y llega hasta un basurero donde allí es acogida por una señora con el tiempo se hace respetar por todos los de zona apodandole con el nombre de "La Gata" un buen día merodeando por la ciudad se topa con Ikuto un niño rico al que le aburre su día a día pero eso cambiará con la llegada de la pequeña rosadita.
1. Resumen

**Resumen**

* * *

Amu una niña "huérfana" vive en un basurero con más gente (en plan No.6), un día explorando la ciudad va a la zona rica y allí se encuentra con Ikuto Tsukiyomi un niño de la alta sociedad que está harto de su aburrida vida de lujos y fiestas sin sentido, al poco tiempo Amu va más de seguido a esa zona para encontrarse a escondidas con Ikuto (ya que su madre no le permitiría estar con alguien de la clase de Amu).

¿Qué les deparará a esta pareja? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Amu: 10 años

Ikuto: 11 años

* * *

**Konnichiwa minna!**

**Bueno acá estoy con otra movida, esta vez será una historia y depende de la positividad que les deis la continuaré o no, ya veré que hago, y nada más dentro de nada tendreís el primer capitulo de esta historia AMUTO obviamente y no olvideis hacer una rewiev para saber que os ha parecido esto.**

**Ya nee! ^^**

**-AlohaLadiesGentleman-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna!**

**Me alegro de que haya tenido bastante positividad el comienzo (aunque solo haya sido un breve resumen) sus comentarios han sido muy bonitos y motivadores para continuar esta historia^^**

**Y bueno sin más dilatación no digo nada más y acá os dejo con el primer capítulo de esta aventura espero que os guste. Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen. Nada más que añadir comencemos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Los primeros rayos de sol se adentraron en la pequeña choza de nuestra querida pequeña de cabello rosado, pero esta no se levantaba estaba muy cansada del día anterior pero la paz de su habitación terminó pronto...

**NARRA SORA (AMU)**

Quise quedarme un rato más en la cama ya que ayer estuve todo el día buscando entre la basura ropa y demás para mí y la señora tacaña que anda cuidándome y me da cobijo, pero de pronto escucho que alguien da un portazo en mi habitación entonces me levanto del golpe y veo que era ella ¿qué querrá ahora?

\- Estúpida gata ¿cuantas veces te tendré que decir que te levantes temprano y me ayudes con las cosas de la basura niñata engreída?

Y hay estaba como todo los días mandándome la maldita bruja ¿ayudar? pero si luego lo hago yo todo mientras ella se pone a charlar o se queda sentada mientras me mira para que no me vaya. Perdón me llamo Sora tengo 10 años no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, y ahora mismo ni me interesa solo recuerdo cuando llegué hasta acá y esta maldita me recogió para su beneficio aunque también hay gente muy amable por acá., con el tiempo me apodaron gata porque soy como uno fui abandono y acabé en la basura además que cuando llegué aquí llevaba uno conmigo apodado Kuro. Y bueno acá me tienen como todas las mañanas discutiendo con esta bruja sin escrúpulos.

\- JÁ maldita bruja ¡¿ayudar?! ¡¿Desde cuando?! Esa palabra no debería estar en tu vocabulario ni sabes lo que significa siempre me dejas con el trabajo sucio y nunca recibo nada a cambio pero que menos voy a esperar de tí.

\- ¡Niñata insolente como te atreves a decirme eso!

\- ¡Solo digo la verdad y no me importa decirtelo porque no te tengo ningún miedo! ¡BRUJA!

\- Are are otra vez estáis discutiendo todas las mañana estáis igual nunca aprendéis.- Sakura mi salvación, es una de las que viven con nosotras es una mujer muy amable aunque tiene un problema psicológico y siempre está con que debe encontrar a su hija a veces dice que soy yo.

\- Sakura ayúdame, esta maldita me quiere hacer trabajar como siempre sin ella mover un solo músculo.

\- Serás mentirosa ¡desgraciada!

\- Bueno basta ya dejad de pelearos vais a despertar a los demás, yo ayudaré a Sora.

\- NO! no tenes porque Sakura la que debe mover un dedo es ella que solo sabe mandar a los demás y aprovecharse para ganar beneficios.

\- Hija del demonio maldigo el día en que te encontré, no te aguanto más anda ya y vete a buscar cosas entre la basura a ver si encontras algo de provecho mal nacida.- y se fue a regañadientes.

Siempre la misma historia a veces me cansa estar viviendo con ella pero no me queda otra ya que no hay más sitio en donde pueda quedarme, así que para no seguir discutiendo me fui a buscar entre la basura, a ver que me encontraba hoy.

\- Pues nada espero encontrar algo útil sino la bruja me volverá a echar la bronca y volveremos a lo mismo, espero que en un futuro nos vaya mejor, ¿tu que dices Kuro?

\+ Miau.

(Suspiro)

De repente Kuro saltó de mi hombro y se fue corriendo.

\- ¡Hey, Kuro vuelve! ¡no es momento para juegos! - salí detrás de él este gato por su culpa luego me meteré en un buen lío aunque eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo me preocupa más el bienestar de Kuro.

Después de llevarme un rato persiguiendo a Kuro, lo perdí de vista, al principio me preocupe por si le había pasado algo entonces comencé a buscarlo más detenidamente.

\- Por favor virgencita que no le haya pasado nada malo es lo único que me queda.- se me cayó una lágrima, pero me la quite rápido no era momento para caer tan rápido todavía tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo sano y salvo.- Tranquilo Kuro te encontraré.

* * *

**Y aquí os dejo con el primer capítulo, (se que no es muy largo, pero es lo único que me he podido escribir ya que he tenido un problema urgente que resolver) perdón si hay faltas de ortografía y tened en cuenta que es mi primera historia así que no será muy buena como otras, pero bueno yo con que la lea al menos una persona para mí es suficiente ya que soy nueva en esto. Espero que me deis algunos consejos con una rewiev para poder mejorar y gracias si te ha gustado.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (si todavía le interesa ha alguien la historia) Ya nee! ^^**

**-AlohaLadiesGentleman-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa minna!**

**Pues nada aquí me tenes otra vez, ya que estoy muy contenta y motivada para seguir ya que no pensé que iba a gustar tanto, y bueno solo quiero agradeceros por los comentarios y las sugerencias para ideas que me mandáis de verdad Arigatou!**

**Y bueno nada más que añadir que me enrollo y no hay quien me pare jejeje aquí os lo dejo espero que lo disfrutéis. ^^**

**Shugo Chara! no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**NARRA SORA (AMU)**

Busqué y busqué y no había rastro de Kuro, ¿dónde se habrá metido? pero lo importante fue que me fijé que me había metido en un barrio diferente al mio y no sabía donde estaba, de tanto correr no mire rumbo ¡ME HABÍA PERDIDO! ¡¿Y AHORA QUE HAGO VIRGENCITA?!

Pero de pronto uno de mis objetivos se cumplió, a lo lejos escuché un maullido tenía la esperanza todavía de que fuera él, entonces fue allí cuando me giré y visualicé un pelaje negro como la oscuridad allí estaba mi pequeño gato travieso pensé mientras sonreía al verlo, pero a su lado había alguien, era un niño de mi edad aproximadamente, su ropa era muy elegante, pero que voy a decir yo si toda la ropa me parece elegante menos la mía que son unos trapos encontrados en el basurero.

Me fui acercando a pasos sigilosos y lentos, tanto Kuro como el niño no se percataron todavía de mi presencia parecía que se llevaban bien a pesar de haberse conocido hace unos minutos, entonces me pregunté, ¿se habrá Kuro escapado más veces para encontrarse con este niño? porque me parecía muy extraño que actuará con tanta amabilidad con alguien que no fuera yo.

De pronto el niño se percató de mi presencia y me miró directamente a los ojos, nos quedamos así por unos segundos, parecía que me estaba analizando con solo mirarme, entonces empezó ha hablar.

-Nunca te he visto por aquí, aunque por tu ropa diría que eres de la zona baja, dime niña ¿como te llamas?- me dijo con un tono un tanto frío, pero como se atrevía ha hablarme así.

-No tengo por que decirte mi nombre, si tenes razón soy de la zona baja como lo llamas tú pero es mi hogar y...-no me dejo terminar ya que se acercó a mí y me dijo.

-Por favor quiero que me lleves a tu hogar.-me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo, ¿desde cuándo los niños mimados sienten curiosidad por nosotros? no lo entendí.

-No quiero, no tengo porque hacerlo apenas te conozco, pero tengo algo que preguntarte ¿de que conoces a ese gato?

-De nada me lo acabó de encontrar es muy amigable ¿verdad?- me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo, la primera vez que Kuro se comporta tan amable con un desconocido, ¿qué le habrás visto a este niño?- Por cierto ya que no me queres decir tu nombre te digo yo el mío, me llamo Ikuto encantado- dijo mientras me extendió su mano.

-Yo...yo me llamo Sora y siento haberme comportado así contigo, pensaba que eras como los demás de por aquí.

Ya se os estaréis preguntando, ¿que cambió de personalidad tan repentino no Sora? pero no me pareció un mal chico, y a Kuro le cayó muy bien los animales tiene un sexto sentido para esto.

-Encantado Sora, espero que seamos amigos, y no te preocupes no pasa nada estoy acostumbrado, aunque no lo parezca no me gusta esta vida me gustaría ser un niño normal que pueda ir a jugar y esas cosas, pero mi madre no me deja y por eso ando escapándome de casa.- se le veía un poco triste, la vida de rico tiene sus ventajas pero también sus inconvenientes.

-No entiendo como te sientes, pero si quieres puedo traerte a Kuro ya que os habeis llevado muy bien ¿sabes? este gato travieso no se suele llevar muy bien con nadie a no ser que sea conmigo o con Sakura, pero parece que le has caído muy bien debes tener algo para que le des buenas vibraciones.-le sonreí mientras lo miraba.

**NARRA IKUTO**

-No entiendo como te sientes, pero si quieres puedo traerte a Kuro ya que os habeis llevado muy bien ¿sabes? este gato travieso no se suele llevar muy bien con nadie a no ser que sea conmigo o con Sakura, pero parece que le has caído muy bien debes tener algo para que le des buenas vibraciones.-me sorprendió mucho su respuesta, y más cuando me sonrió y me miró, me avergoncé un poco cuando lo hizo su sonrisa era preciosa, no entendía porque pero estaba muy feliz.

-¡¿De verdad?! Gracias, al principio pensé que estaba abandonado y me lo iba a llevar a mi casa para cuidarlo.-estaba feliz porque la volvería a ver, entonces me acerqué a Kuro y lo cogí entre mis bazos y le susurré.- muchas gracias Kuro, gracias a tí pude conocer a Sora.

Sonreí cuando lo dije entonces se lo devolví, ella tuvo curiosidad por saber que le susurré a su gato pero le dije que era un secreto entre nosotros, infló los mofletes me pareció muy adorable por su parte pero aún así no se lo dije. Entonces ella se iba a marchar cuando...

-MIERDA! Se me olvidó que cuando llegué aquí me había perdido y ahora no se donde ir, Kuro espero que sepas volver porque sino tendremos un problema con la bruja.- dijo me hizo gracia cuando la ví así.- ¿De que te ríes? No tiene gracia.- dijo mientras volvía ha inflar los mofletes, ahí estaba otra vez me encantaba.

-jajajajaja lo siento.. jajajajaj es que me ha parecido gracioso ver como le hablabas a Kuro desesperadamente jajajajaja.

-Sigo sin verle la gracia jum pero bueno después de todo me alegro haberte conocido y gracias por encontrar a Kuro me alegro de que hayas sido tú, ya nee.-me dijo mientras se iba y alzaba su brazo en modo de despedida, entonces me paré de reir y me avergoncé otra vez por sus palabras, ¿porque me hacía sentir este tipo de cosas? no lo comprendía. Después de eso me fui hacia mi casa tenía que volver antes de que se dieran cuenta que había desaparecido.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí por hoy! ¿Que os ha parecido ver a un mini Ikuto y encima avergonzado? Para mí ha sido una monada *w* espero que os haya gustado y como siempre agradeceros por sus reviews que apoyan mucho, también perdón por su hay alguna falta de ortografía ya que cuando me viene la historia de la cabeza empiezo ha escribir y no me doy cuenta de si lo estoy escribiendo bien Gomen! . **

**Bueno espero vuestra opinión como siempre y acepto también ideas que por cierto gracias a tsuki amu-chii me pareció muy interesante tal vez lo haga y ya te conocía por tus historias me las leí hace tiempo y me encantaron espero que sigas subiendo capítulos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (si todavía le interesa ha alguien la historia) Me despido por hoy y nos vemos en el siguiente Ya nee! ^^**

**-AlohaLadiesGentleman-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa minna!**

**Pues nada aquí volvemos, ya se ya se me tarde un poco bastante en subirlo pero es lo que pasa con la Navidad hay que prepararlo todo y no hay tiempo para casi nada, lo importante es que acá lo tenéis y espero que o disfrutéis.**

**Y bueno nada más que añadir solo deciros que Feliz Navidad a todos espero que la hayáis pasado bien y sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo que no me quiero poner moñas con estas cosas.**

**Shugo Chara! no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Después de aquel encuentro entre nuestro personajes, nuestra pequeña pelirosa seguía visitando a nuestro querido Ikuto con Kuro (obviamente Kuro ya solo era una excusa para verse), siempre se encontraban en un parque natural cerca de la mansión de Ikuto allí hablaban de lo que ocurría en aquel día o de cualquier otra cosa siempre había de lo que hablar.

**NARRA SORA (AMU)**

Después de lo ocurrido hace días Ikuto y yo empezamos a ser amigos y conocernos mucho mejor, pero hemos averiguado que tenemos muchas cosas en común a pesar de yo pensar lo contrario. He de decir que nunca hubiera pensado ser amiga de un niño mimado, aunque por lo que se Ikuto no es como los niños de su sociedad y eso en parte me gusta porque gracias ha eso Kuro está sano y salvo, si lo hubiera encontrado otro seguro que lo hubiera maltratado, porque los niños ricos no tienen escrúpulos con los demás los muy desgraciados.

Ikuto me ha enseñado muchas cosas y luego yo se lo enseño a los niños del basurero. Mientras os cuento esto estoy jugando con Ikuto al escondite ES MUY BUENO pero no dejaré que me gane.

\- ¿Sora? se que estás por aquí puedo sentirte.- Mierda! Si no pienso algo rápido va a encontrarme tarde o temprano, vamos Sora piensa piensa...AH YA SE!

\- TE PILLÉ! Eh que raro pensé que estaba aquí pero solo es Kuro mmmm ¿dónde podr...AHHHHHH

\+ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tendrías que ver tu cara.- no podía parar de reír, pegarle un susto ha sido lo mejor que se me ha podido ocurrir.

\- No ha tenido ninguna gracia Sora, casi se me sale el corazón.- decía mientras puso cara de gato abandonado (n/a KAWAIII!)

\+ jajajaja lo siento no pude evitarlo jajajaja

\- VALE YA NO SIGAS!

\+ vale vale perdón jajaja, lo siento ya paro de verdad.

**NARRA IKUTO**

Mientras seguía buscando a Sora que por cierto es muy buena jugando pero nunca podrá ganarme soy un as jugando a esto. Entonces escuché un ruido BINGO! te tengo, entonces con pasos sigilosos cual felino me fui dirigiendo hacia un arbusto entonces salté para pillarla pero para mi sorpresa no era ella sino Kuro, pero a los segundos pegué un salto del susto que me dieron pensando que era uno de los sirvientes que me habían encontrado para llevarme al infierno al que tengo por casa para mi sorpresa era Sora que me la encontré riéndose a carcajadas en el suelo, como me gustaba esa sonrisa, era la primera persona que sonreía con tanta naturalidad y sinceridad siempre que iba a una fiesta o reunión familiar nada era sincero con nadie y eso me molestaba por eso siempre estoy escapándome de ese ambiente no lo soporto.

A pesar de haberme enojado por el susto que me dio y luego reírse a mi costa, se me fue pasando a medida que la veía así de feliz e inocente, entonces se me escapó una sonrisa.

\+ Por fin sonríes, desde que te conozco no has sonreído de forma tan sincera, esa está mucho mejor jeje.- me dijo mientras había un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, se veía tan linda no pude evitar volver a sonreír esta chica, ¿que me estás haciendo?

\- Vaya que tarde es ya debería regresar a mi casa, me lo pasado muy bien hoy Sora, ¿mañana a las misma hora?

\+ ¡Claro! Kuro y yo nos lo hemos pasado muy bien también gracias Ikuto.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me dió un un beso en la mejilla. (n/a OMG! /)- ¡Hasta mañana!

\- Maldita Sora jugando así con los sentimientos de la gente, que injusticia.- después de perderle de vista me dirigí hacia mi casa, pensando que no me veía nadie entre, pero para mi sorpresa estaba mi madre esperándome MIERDA me va a caer una buena...

**NARRA SORA (AMU)**

\- ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER PERO QUE HICE! Besé a Ikuto fué un impulso no controlaba mi cuerpo ¡OH DIOS MIO KURO!- decía mientras lo abrazba de la vergüenza que sentía-, ¿que es esto que siento virgencita? ¿cómo lo voy a mirar mañana después de lo que hice hoy?

Mientras meditaba sobre este sentimiento raro llegue sin darme cuenta al basurero, a lo lejos pude divisar a Sakura que me espera con una cara de preocupación eso no era buena señal seguro que me espera una buena pelea con la bruja, dios mio dame fuerzas para soportar esto.

\+ Lo siento mucho Sora, pero no pude ocultarte durante más tiempo.

\- No te preocupes Sakura has echo suficiente muchas gracias de verdad, déjame a mí el resto sabes que puedo con ella.- le dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla mientras le sonreía.

Lo que me esperaba ahora no era para nada agradable, pero que lo vamos a hacer espero que en el futuro todo mejore.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo por hoy! Perdón por mi tardanza no merezco vuestro perdón, pero es lo que implica las fiestas necesitaba relajarme y escribir este capítulo, ya que no tenía inspiración para acabarlo ¿Que os ha parecido? Por fin se van dando cuenta poco a poco de sus sentimientos, espero que os haya gustado y como siempre agradeceros por sus reviews que apoyan mucho, también perdón por su hay alguna falta de ortografía.**

**Bueno espero vuestra opinión en las reviews como siempre y acepto también ideas para esta historia.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (si todavía le interesa ha alguien la historia) Me despido por hoy Feliz Navidad y que tengaís un comienzo de año bueno nos vemos en el siguiente Ya nee! ^^**

**-AlohaLadiesGentleman-**


End file.
